kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy Driver
The Energy Driver is the transformation belt for the Energy Riders. It utilizes powerful artificial Lockseeds known as Energy Lockseeds. Functionality Like the Feudal Driver, to transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes the driver to materialize on the user and a dimensional opening into the Feudal Forest to materialize above them and the Arms that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user shouts "Feudal Rider!", then attaches the Energy Lockseed onto the belt's Drive Bay and closes the lock to secure it into the Lock On Arm. Finally, the user pushes the Seaboll Compressor juicer in, which extracts the juice from the Energy Lockseed itself through the Vascular Duct and into the glass-like Concentrate Pod at the bottom, causing the Arms to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted. Once on the user, the Arms materializes the suit and forms the helmet. Afterwards, the Arms disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Sonic Arrow (or in Ninjetti's case, the upgraded version of the Ninja Staff) appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Feudal Forest, the Arms will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. It can be combined with the Feudal Driver by removing its Rider Indicator and attaching the Energy Core from the Energy Driver in its place. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Arms is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Arms to become the jinbaori-themed Samurai Arms, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Samurai Mode. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Arms to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Samurai Arms and fall onto the user as usual. When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in between one and two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The Squash function can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a finishing attack or allow the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms. *Twice: The Sparking function can either enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential or temporarily convert the user's Arms into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. Users *Allen Stephenson/Feudal Rider Canta (I) - taken by Luke, then given to Sid *Sid Stephenson/Feudal Rider Canta (II) - originally Allen's *Luke Johnston/Feudal Rider Canta (III) - originally Allen's, then given to and taken from Sid *Victor Marshall/Feudal Rider Lemon *Aaron DelTorro/Feudal Rider Cherry *Emma Tao/Feudal Rider Peach *Dylan Nicholson/Feudal Rider Orange (Energy Core only) *Andrew Gordon/Feudal Rider Bana (Lemon Energy Mode) *Akira Tao/Feudal Rider Ninjetti Gallery GENESIS CORE.jpg|Genesis Core alongside the Lemon Energy Lockseed Sengoku_Driver_Genesis_Core.png|Energy Core combined with the Feudal Driver Notes *The transformation call for the Energy Driver and Feudal Driver is similar to the transformation call in Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear